The Diary of Rena
by AshyBunny
Summary: Rena has had chaos in her life and a lot of it. But not all chaos is bad. Especially when they involve crazy summers with a certain someone. Mature
1. Three of Hearts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

_Author's note: _Will be OOC, of course (this IS a fanfic after all). My first fanfic in, well… Forever. But I'll try to do my best. By the way, I know in Japan they aren't the same beds as here, but get over the fact that she's going to have a bed.

**Chapter 1: Three of Hearts**

**She couldn't believe all that had happened to her. All the chaos brought upon her over the past four years. Although, not all of that chaos was bad. Those crazy summer days and nights were enough to take all the pain and worry in her heart disappear. Of course, the other ten months of the year had their ups and downs, but there was always an amazing person to perk her up.**

**She sighed, thinking of her past. The good parts and the bad. **_**Everything changed when my parents died, **_**she thought. **_**Four years ago, everything went wrong. Grandma didn't want me. She just tossed me over to Auntie.**_** The girl scowled and squeezed her tiny fist tight. Little crescent shapes were pressed into her palm. The wind blew through her open window, stirring her hair and her thoughts.**

**Rena Ryuugu sat up a bit, propping herself on her elbows. **_**Don't think about those times, Rena. You're not supposed to think about those two, cruel, long years, Rena. Think about summers,**_** she thought, her nails digging deeper into her skin.**

"**Ouch!" she squeaked, realizing the pain she was causing herself. "Wha- Oh…" She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, blood dripping from her hand like little, red raindrops. She looked for bandages, but when she found the box, it was only battered and empty. She washed her hand off in the sink and wrapped toilet paper around it tightly. "Hopefully, this will work until I can get to the store."**

***_-_-_***

**After Rena got home and bandaged her hand, she went back to her bed and pulled out three notebooks of varying designs, thickness, and age from beneath her bed. The oldest was quite battered, it's cover yellowing and ripped. On the cover was a Queen of Hearts. Rena only scowled as she picked up the battered notebook and set it aside. **_**Those were good times. But they were too short-lived. They couldn't last forever, like I wanted them to,**_** she thought, turning the cover open. She had been so young when she had written this entry. Her handwriting was terrible. It lacked all of the cute swirls on the letters and the hearts to dot the I's and to make the periods. No cute designs in the margins, either. **_**So ugly,**_** she thought.**

**It was the entry about her father buying her the journal and giving it to her. She was only ten when her father gave it to her, but she cherished it and promised to write in it at least once a week, if not every day. **_**How stupid I was…**_** She tossed- well, flung- the journal onto the floor and picked up the next one. It had a picture of a small grey kitten in a bed of yellow flowers on it.**

"**Ah… **_**This**_** one," she mumbled. This is the one that held her worst memories, her fears, her sorrow… It even held a few tears and blood droplets. She glanced at the newest one. It had a two of hearts card on the cover. Rena couldn't make up her mind which to look through. Sorrow and misery, or happiness and joy?**


	2. Decisions, Forgetfullness, Blurriness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

_**Author's note: **_**Will be OOC, of course (this IS a fanfic after all) as well as some of the plot will resemble the actual anime, but still be different. My first fanfic in, well… Forever. But I'll try to do my best. By the way, this one involves Christmas!!! 8D YAY!**

Chapter 2: Decisions, Forgetfullness, Blurriness

Flower cat, or two of hearts? Sorrow and misery, or happiness and joy? Rena couldn't decide which to read. She thought for a minute. _I don't know… It wouldn't be too bad to read the cat journal… I mean, those things are what caused me to meet him. What caused him to turn my life around-_

She grabbed the kitten journal and opened to the first page. She took a deep breath, looked down and started to read.

_July 17, 1979_

Daddy's very sick. I don't know what's wrong with him. He coughs so hard that blood comes out. Mommy is so worried. I think she's getting sick, too… I hope they will be okay. Daddy bought me this journal today after he and mommy got out of the hospital. He said since I was allergic to kitties, but loved them, this is my way of having a cute little kitty cat! I really li-

------------------

Rena wrinkled her nose and turned a few pages further. She scanned for anything substantial to read. Then she found it. Two short, simple entries.

_November 10, 1979_

Mommy and Daddy are dead.

_November 13, 1979_

Granny doesn't want me. Where am I going to live?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rena closed her eyes tight, trying to keep her tears back. It had always been pain to visit her when she remembered the day her grandmother turned her away. It had been raining that night. It had taken Rena two days to travel from Hinamizawa to her Grandmother's village. Her granny opened the door, looked at her, and told the officer escorting Rena to her house that she didn't want Rena. Rena had started sobbing the moment her Grandmother closed the door.

_November 22, 1979_

It's the second day at Aunt Miyuzu's house. Such a tiny place. I miss my house. I miss Mommy and Daddy. I really, really miss Hinamizawa.

_December 24, 1979_

I want to go home! Aunty said I couldn't have any gifts! She said there wasn't enough money to buy me a present, but just yesterday we went to buy her boyfriend a gift. It's not fair. I want to go home. I told Aunty that I wanted to go home. She just told me that I have to get used to being here. I don't like Aunty…

_February 8, 1980_

It is so funny! I had Aunty's boyfriend arrested! I called the police and told them he was doing bad things. They got there and I was bruised in just the right places. And I had all these bad things laying around the house. Paraphernalia is what they called it. They believed me! They took him to jail! Now, Aunty will have more time for me, and can buy me presents!

_February 9, 1980_

This wasn't supposed to happen! Now the police think Aunty did bad things, too! She's so angry at me! Like she knows its my fault! What if she doesn't love me any more!

_March 13, 1980_

I'm happy Aunty wasn't taken to jail. But now she hates me… She always yells at me. She yells constantly! Always blaming me for things! She makes me angry…

_April 13, 1980_

Tomorrow's my birthday! I'll be 14!! I hope Aunty gets me something cute! Like a doll or a puppy! Or maybe she'll let us move back to Hinamizawa!!

_April 14, 1980_

I HATE AUNTY! I didn't get a single birthday gift! She just made an angel food cake! I hate angel food…

_--------------------_

Rena looked at the next entry. It was entirely illegible. She flipped through quite a few more pages. They were all the same.

"Huh?" Rena mumbled, confusion crossing her face. The next journal was in January of the next year.

_January 2, 1981_

I'm moving back to Hinamizawa! Aunty is coming with me, unfortunately. Stupid whore… I will kill her. I'm going to miss my friends that I made here. But luckily none of them took me to court. The school didn't either. I suppose it's because my best friend scared them. Oyashiro-sama, I love you!

----------------------

Rena dropped the journal with a gasp. Oyashiro??? No… Oyashiro cursed and killed people. And what had she meant, court? Rena pondered for a minute.

"Why can't I remember those months?" she asked herself. Then she realized something else. "Since when have I ever used the word whore?! And why did I say I'd kill Aunty?!"

Everything was a blur…..


End file.
